poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too/Transcript
Narrator: This could be the room of any small boy, but it just happens to belong to a boy named Christopher Robin. Like most small boys, Christopher Robin has toy animals to play with, and they all live together in a wonderful world of make believe. But his best friend is a bear called Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short. Now Pooh had some very unusual adventures and they all happened right here in the Hundred Acre Wood. Deep in the hundred acre wood where Christopher Robin plays You'll find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood days A donkey named Eeyore is his friend and Kanga and little Roo and Tigger too There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl, but most of all Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Winnie the Pooh (pooh) Winnie the Pooh (pooh) Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Narrator: Now on this sunny day Pooh was a bear of very little brain tried very hard to think of something. Pooh: Think, think, think, think, think, think, think. Narrator: And while he was thinking, all of a sudden- Pooh: Ooof! Tigger: Hello, Pooh! Grrrr. I'm Tigger! T-i-double guh-er! That spells Tigger! Pooh: I know. You've bounced me before. Tigger: I did? Oh, yeah! I re-cog-go-nize you! You're the one that's stuffed with fluff! Pooh: Yeah, and you're sitting on it. Tigger: Yeah, and it's comfy, too! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Well, I gotta go, now! I got a lot of bouncing to do! Hoo-hoo-hoo! T-T-F-N! Ta ta for now! Narrator: Well, there goes Tigger, always bouncing in on his friends when they least expect him. Piglet: Ooof! Tigger: Grrrr! Oh, hello, Piglet! I'm Tigger! Piglet: Oh, Tigger! You scared me! Tigger: Oh, shucks! That was just one of my little bounces! Piglet: It was? Oh, thank you, Tigger. Tigger: Yeah, I'm saving my best bounce for old long ears! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Ta ta! Rabbit: Hum-de-dum-dum. Hum-de-dum-dum. Hum de-dum-dum-dum-de-dum-dum. There! That should do it! Oh no! Stop! oh come back. Tigger: Hello, Rabbit! I'm Tigger! T-I-double guh- Rabbit: Please, please! Don't spell it! Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Just-just looks at my beautiful garden! Tigger: Yuck! Messy, isn't it? Rabbit: Messy? Messy? It's ruined! It's ruined, Tigger! Oh, why don't you ever stop bouncing? Tigger: Why? That's what tiggers do best! Hoo-hoo-hoo! The wonderful thing about tiggers Is tiggers are wonderful things Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun fun fun fun fun fun But the most wonderful thing about tiggers Is I'm the only one Oh I'm the only one! Grrrr! Rabbit: Order! Order, please! Now I say Tigger's getting so bouncy nowadays, that it's time we taught him a lesson. No matter how much we like him, you can't deny he just bounces too much! Piglet: Ah, uh, excuse me, Rabbit. Perhaps if we could think of a way of un-bouncing Tigger, it would be a very good idea, huh? Rabbit: Exactly! Just what I feel! Uh, what do you feel, Pooh? Pooh: (snoring) Piglet: Pooh! Pooh: Ah, uh, huh? Piglet: Haven't you been listening to what Rabbit's been saying? Pooh: I listened, but then I had a small piece of fluff in my ear. Could you say it again, please, Rabbit? Rabbit: Well, where should I start from? Pooh: From the moment the fluff got in my ear. Rabbit: Well, when was that? Pooh: I don't know; I couldn't hear properly. Piglet: Pooh, we were just trying to think of a way to get the bounce out of Tigger. Rabbit: Oh, I've got a splendid idea! Now, listen. We'll take Tigger for a long explore, see? Someplace where he's never been, and we lose him there! Pooh: Lose him? Rabbit: Oh, we'll find him again, next morning. An mark my words, he'll be a humble Tigger. A small and sad Tigger. An "Oh Rabbit, am I glad to see you!" Tigger. And it'll take the bounce out of him. Now, all in favor say "Aye." Piglet: Aye. Pooh! Pooh! Pooh: Ah, here! Rabbit: Good! Motion carried! Narrator: So it was agreed that they would start the next morning which, incidentally, turned out cold and misty. Pooh, as usual, had a little something along to sustain himself. And now, as Tigger kept bouncing farther and farther into the mist, Rabbit thought it was a good time to lose Tigger. Rabbit: Now's our chance! Quick! In here! Hide! Piglet: Tigger's lost, now, isn't he, Rabbit? Rabbit: Oh, he's lost all right, Piglet! Piglet: Oh, goody! This is lots of fun, Pooh! Rabbit: My splendid idea worked! Now home we go! Pooh: Good! Yum, yum! It's time for lunch! Tigger: Hellooo! Rabbit: Oh my goodness! Hide! Tigger: Hellooo! That's funny; they must be lost. Hello! (echoing) Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hey, you blokes, where are ya? Pooh: In- Rabbit: Shush! Pooh: I am shushed! Tigger: Hey! Where in the heck are you guys? Hellooo! Rabbit? Piglet? Where are you? Hellooo? Rabbit: Hooray! Hooray, we've done it! Now, come on, hurry! Let's head for home! Narrator: Well, Rabbit was certain that everything was going according to plan, and so it seemed to be. But sometime later, on the bottom of page 123... Rabbit: Hmmm. It's a very funny thing how everything looks the same in the mist. Pooh: He's right, Piglet! It's the very same sandpit! Piglet: I think so, too, Pooh. Rabbit: Well, it's lucky I know the forest so well, or-or we might get lost. Well, come on. Follow me. Narrator: Now, Pooh was getting tired of seeing the same sandpit, and he suspected it of following them about because whichever direction they started in, they always seemed to end up at it. Pooh: Ah, er, Rabbit? Rabbit: Yes? Say, Rabbit, how would it be if as soon as we're out of sight of this old pit, we just try to find it again? Rabbit: What's the good of that? Pooh: Well, you see, we keep looking for home but we keep finding this pit so I thought if we looked for this pit, we might find home. Rabbit: I don't see much sense in that. If I walked away from this pit, and then walked back to it, of course I should find it! I'll prove it to you! Wait here. Narrator: So Pooh and Piglet waited in the mist for Rabbit. And they waited, and waited, and waited. And all the while, Pooh's thoughts kept returning to his honey pots at home. Piglet: W-w-what was that, Pooh? Pooh: My tummy rumble. Now then, come on. Let's go home. Piglet: But, Pooh, do you know the way? Pooh: No, Piglet, but there are 12 pot of honey in my cupboard, and they have been calling to my tummy. Piglet: They have? Pooh: Yes, Piglet. I couldn't hear them before, because Rabbit would talk. I think I know where they're calling from, so come on. We'll just follow my tummy. Narrator: Well, they walked off together, and for a long time Piglet said nothing, so as not to interrupt Pooh's honey pots. And sure enough, as the mist got thinner, and just when Piglet began to know where he was... Pooh and Piglet: Ooof! Tigger: Hey, hello there, you two blokes! Where have you been? Hoo-hoo-hoo! Pooh: We've been trying to find our way back home. Piglet: Pooh, I don't think Rabbit's splendid idea worked. Tigger: Say, where is old long ears, anyway? Pooh: He must still be missing in the mist. Tigger: Well, leave it to me! I'll bounce him outta there! T-T-F-N! Ta ta for now! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Narrator: Meanwhile, Rabbit was still wandering around in the mist. By now, he was lost and bewildered. And to make matters worse, his mind was beginning to play tricks on him. Rabbit: What's that? Pooh? Piglet? (screams) Help! Ooof! Tigger: Hello, Rabbit! Rabbit: Tigger! But-but-but you're supposed to be lost! Tigger: Oh, ha! Tiggers never get lost, bunny boy! Rabbit: Never...get...lost... Tigger: Of course not. Rabbit: Oh, no. Tigger: Now come on, Rabbit! Let's go home! Hang on! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Rabbit: (screams) Narrator: So they started back, and Rabbit was now a humiliated Rabbit, a lost and found Rabbit, an "Oh why, oh why do these things happen to me" Rabbit. And now we come to the next chapter in which the first snowfall had covered the Hundred Acre Wood. And in which Tigger learns that even bouncing can be overdone. On this day, Roo was waiting for Tigger to take him out to play. Roo: Mama, when is Tigger going to get here? Kanga: Be patient, dear, he'll be here soon. Tigger: Well, here I am! Did I surprise you, Roo? Roo: You sure did! I like surprises! Tigger: Hello, Mrs. Kanga, ma'am. Kanga: Why, hello, Tigger dear! Tigger: Ha ha ha, she called me "dear." Roo, are you ready for some bouncing? Roo: Yeah! You and me are good bouncers! Kanga: Just a moment, dear. Hold still! Goodness, you're bouncy today! Roo: That's what roos do the best-est! Kanga: Now keep your scarf on! Roo: Not so tight, Mama! Kanga: Is your sweater warm enough? Roo: Yes, mama. Tigger: Well, come on, Roo! Let's go! Kanga: Tigger, have Roo home in time for his nap! And be careful! Tigger: Don't worry, Mrs. Kanga! I'll take care of the little nipper! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Roo: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Rabbit: (humming) Ah, what a perfect day! Peace and quiet, and thank goodness, there's no sign of Tigger here. Tigger: Say, look, look, look! If it isn't old long ears! Roo: Can Tiggers ice skate as fancy as Mr. Rabbit? Tigger: Can Tiggers ice skate? Why, that's why Tiggers do the best! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wheee! Say, this is a cinch! Wheee! Ooooh! Rabbit: Oh, no! Not him! Tigger: Uh oh, look out! I can't-watch out! Rabbit: It can't be! Tigger: Out of my way! Look out-I can't-Whoa! Rabbit: Oh, why does it always have to be me? Why, oh why, oh, why? Roo: Tigger, Tigger, are you all right? Tigger: Ptooey! Yuck! Tiggers don't like ice skating! Narrator: So Tigger and Roo went farther into the Hundred Acre Wood looking for something that Tigger's do best. Roo: I bet you can climb trees, huh Tigger? Tigger: Climb trees? Hoo-hoo-hoo! That's what Tigger's do best! Only Tigger's don't climb trees; they bounce 'em! Come on, let's go! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I almost bounced clear out of the book! That was some bouncing, huh? (gasps) Say, how did this tree get so high? Hey! H-h-hey! Hey! What's happening now?! Roo: Don't swing on a string It's much too frail The best kind of swing Is a tigger's tail Wheee! Tigger: S-s-stop that, kid! Please! S-T-O-P, stop! You're rocking the forest! Roo: What's the matter, Tigger? Tigger: Whew! Oh, thank goodness. I was just getting "see-sick" from seeing too much... Narrator: Well, we'll just have to leave Tigger up in the treetop for a little while, because, at the bottom of the next page, Pooh is having a problem of his own. Piglet: What are you doing, Pooh? Pooh: Shhh! Tracking something. Piglet: Tracking what? Pooh: Well, that's what I asked myself, Piglet, "what"? Piglet: And what do you think you'll answer yourself? Pooh: I shall have to wait until I catch up with it. Piglet: Pooh, for a bear of very little brain, you sure are a smart one! Pooh: Thank you, Piglet. Ah-ha-ha! Piglet: Oh! N-n-now w-w-what? Pooh: A very mysterious thing, Piglet. A whole new set of tracks! See? Narrator: And so it seemed to be. There were the tracks joining each other, here, getting mixed up with each other, there. But to Pooh, quite plainly, four sets of paw marks. Pooh: Piglet, whatever it was that made these tracks, has now been joined by a whatever-it-is. Piglet: Y-y-yes, and all of them are proceeding in company. Pooh: Piglet, I wasn't exactly expecting company. Piglet: N-n-neither was I, Pooh. Narrator: So they went on, feeling a little anxious, now, in case the animals in front of them were of hostile intent. Tigger: Hellooo! Pooh and Piglet: (both gasp) Pooh: Look, look, Piglet! There's something in that tree over there! Piglet: Is it one of the fiercer animals? Tigger: Hellooo! Pooh: Yes, it's a jagular. Piglet: But w-w-what do jagulars d-d-do, Pooh? Pooh: Well, jagulars always call "Hellooo" and when you look up, they drop on you. Piglet: I'm looking down, P-p-pooh! Tigger: Hellooo! Roo: Hey, Tigger, it's Pooh and Piglet! Pooh! Piglet! Pooh: Why, it's only Tigger and Roo! Come on! Hello, Roo! What are you and Tigger doing up there? Roo: I'm all right, but Tigger's stuck. Tigger: Help, somebody, please! Get Christopher Robin! Narrator: But it wasn't too long before word got back to Christopher Robin and the others that Tigger was in trouble. Christopher Robin: Hello, Pooh. Hello, Piglet. What's up? Pooh: Tigger and Roo are up. Kanga: Oh my goodness! Roo, how did you get way up there? Roo: Easy, Mama! We bounced up! Kanga: Oh, gracious! Do be careful, dear! Roo: I'm all right, Mama, but Tigger's stuck. Kanga: Oh, what a shame. That's too bad. Rabbit: No, that's good! You see, he can't bounce anyone up there. Christopher Robin: Oh, dear! We'll just have to get him down, somehow. Rabbit: Down?! Down?! Do we have to? Christopher Robin: Come on, everyone! Let's hold the corner of my coat! You're first, Roo. Jump! Kanga: Try not to fall too fast, dear! Roo: Wheee! Kanga: Oh, thank goodness! Roo: Gee, that was fun! Come on, Tigger. It's doesn't hurt. Jump! Christopher Robin: You're next, Tigger. Jump! Tigger: Jump?! Tiggers don't jump; they bounce! Pooh: Then bounce down. Tigger: Don't be ri-dic-cour-ous! Tiggers only bounce up! Christopher Robin: You can climb down, Tigger! Tigger: Uh, but Tiggers can't climb down, uh, uh, because, uh, their tails get in the way! Rabbit: Hooray! That settles it! If he won't jump and he can't climb down, then we'll just have to leave him up there forever! Tigger: Forever?! Oh, if I ever get out of this, I promise never to bounce again. Never! Rabbit: I heard that, Tigger! He promised! Did you hear him promise?! I heard him! I heard him! You heard him, didn't you, didn't you?! Narrator: Well, Tigger, your bouncing really got you into trouble this time. Tigger: Say, who are you? Narrator: I'm the narrator. Tigger: Oh, well, please, for goodness sakes, narrate me down from here! Narrator: Very well then. Now hold on tight! Oooh, oooh, whooo! Christopher Robin: You can let go, now, Tigger! Tigger: N-n-n-n-n-never! Narrator: But, Tigger, look for yourself! You're perfectly safe! What did I tell you, Tigger? Come on, back we go! Tigger: A-whoo! A-whoo! Oooh! Oh! Good old terra firma! Say, I'm so happy I feel like bouncing! Rabbit: Uh-uh-uh! Your promised! You promised! Oh. Oh, I did, didn't I? Uh, you meant I-I can't ever bounce again? Rabbit: Never! Tigger: Never? N-not even just one teensy, weensy, bounce? Rabbit: Not even a smidgen of a bounce! Kanga: Oh, the poor dear. Oh, that's too bad. Roo: Christopher Robin, I like the old bouncy Tigger best. Christopher Robin: So do I, Roo. Piglet: I do, too. Roo: Me, too! Kanga: Of course, we all do. Don't you agree, Rabbit? Rabbit: I-I- Christopher Robin: Well, Rabbit? Rabbit: Well, I-I-That is, uh-Uh, what I mean- Pooh: Well? Rabbit: Uh, I-I-Oh, all right. I guess I like the old Tigger better, too. Ooof! Tigger: Oh, boy! You mean, I can have my bounce back?! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Come on, Rabbit! Let's you and me bounce! Rabbit: Good heavens! M-Me bounce?! Tigger: Why, certainly! Look, you've got the feet for it! Rabbit: I have? Tigger: Sure! Come on; try it! It makes you feel just grrreat! Rabbit: Well, say, it does, doesn't it? Come on, everyone! Bounce! Tigger: Come on, bounce! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo! The Wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are marvelous chaps! They're loaded with vim and vigor, they love to leap in your laps! They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun But the most wonderful thing about tiggers Is I'm the only one I'm the only one! Category:Transcripts